With rapid development of science and technology, when using an application program, a user may enter voice data, to request a corresponding service. For example, a user may enter voice data for querying weather information, when using an electronic weather service. In processing a service request, voice data usually needs to be processed to obtain corresponding voice recognition information. A subsequent service may then be processed according to the voice recognition information. A procedure of processing a service related to voice data affects user experience and is the key to improving user experience.
A service processing method based on voice recognition is provided in a related technology and method. In the method, a terminal obtains voice data entered by a user, and sends the voice data to a voice recognition server. After receiving the voice data, the voice recognition server process and recognizes the voice data to obtain voice recognition information, and returns the voice recognition information to the terminal. After the terminal receives the voice recognition information and detects an information processing instruction entered by the user, the terminal sends the voice recognition information to a third-party server, so that the third-party server processes a corresponding service according to the voice recognition information.
In implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the foregoing method has at least the following problem:
When processing a service based on voice input, a terminal needs to first send voice data to a voice recognition server, and then send voice recognition information to a third-party server after receiving the voice recognition information returned by the voice recognition server. Then, the third-party server processes a corresponding service. Therefore, the service processing process is relatively complex. Therefore, efficiency of such service processing is relatively low.